Cueillons des champignons
by BadComp
Summary: Harry et Drago se retrouvent par un malheureux jeu de hasards à devoir passer la nuit ensemble dans la forêt interdite...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **"Cueillons des champignons"

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Et oui, ça me brise le coeur de l'avouer mais l'intervention de tous les magnifiques personnages de ce récit n'est due qu'au génie inégalable d'une certaine J.K.Rowling...

**Note de l'auteur: **Le premier chapitre de ma première fiction... Je suis tout émue! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car c'est pour vous que je le fais, chers lecteurs...

**Chapitre 1 : Où Harry fait une rencontre inattendue à une heure inattendue**

Il était tard déjà lorsque Drago Malefoy [oui, je suis en effet tenue d'utiliser le nom français de Draco Malfoy, ma fiction étant en français décida qu'il avait besoin d'air frais. Non, il n'en avait pas besoin, il en avait surtout l'envie. Accessoirement, cela lui permettrait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Il fut donc décidé par le comité Malefoy composé de Drago et de son ego démesuré qu'il sortirait dans le parc bien que l'heure du couvre feu approche à grand pas, couvrant tout de feu [haha nocturne.

Bien sûr, Pansy tête-de-bouledogue se jeta sur lui immédiatement, dès qu'elle le vit traverser la salle commune. Théodore Nott la regarda sauter sur Drago avec un air de tueur à gages. Zabini ne leva même pas les yeux. Crabbe et Goyle jouaient près du feu à se casser des œufs sur la tête. « Les pauvres, ils ne savent pas encore que l'œuf pourri de leur cerveau ne se renouvelle pas en en cassant des frais » se mit à penser inutilement Drago en levant un sourcil aristocratique vers le plafond illuminé.

- Où vas-tu Dray chéri ? s'enquit Pansy en évitant par miracle la table qui barrait son chemin

- Quelque part où tu ne pourras pas aller avec moi. Répondit-il froidement sans se retourner.

Des fois il se demandait comment il faisait pour sortir avec elle. Il avait du mal à croire que Serpentard puisse accueillir une telle…blonde. D'accord, Pansy n'était pas blonde, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler. Mais elle était quand même effroyablement stupide pour une Serpentard de septième année. Elle avait pourtant quelquefois des sursauts d'intelligence, comme lorsqu'elle avait réussi à deviner dans quel couloir se trouvait Potter pour qu'il puisse déverser sur lui un triple seau d'insultes qu'il avait trouvées pendant la nuit. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça… mais elle était laide. _Laide_. Pas au point qu'il se vomisse dessus, d'accord. Il avait déjà couché avec elle Dieu merci, sinon sortir avec elle n'aurait absolument aucun intérêt…physique disons. C'était surtout ses parents qui encourageaient cette relation. Pansy était une Sang Pur, de très noble famille, plutôt riche et ses parents possédaient plusieurs châteaux un peu partout qu'ils cèderaient sûrement dans la dot de leur fille au moment du mariage. En plus, avoir une petite copine améliorait son image sociale. S'il ne sortait avec personne, les gens penseraient qu'il est trop timide pour sortir avec une fille, ce qui était totalement faux. Drago tenait beaucoup à son image sociale, c'est pour cette raison qu'il tolérait des fois la langue de Pansy dans sa bouche dans les couloirs, et son rire aigu dans les oreilles quand il lançait une phrase mortifiante à un moins que rien de Gryffondor.

Tout compte fait, Pansy n'était pas si mauvais parti que ça. Si ce n'était qu'elle se collait littéralement à lui partout où il allait. Une fois de temps en temps, c'était supportable, mais il fallait laisser du mou des fois, et Pansy avait apparemment du mal à comprendre ça.

Comme elle insistait pour savoir il se retourna pour lui lancer un regard glacial et elle se renfrogna. Elle ne saurait pas où allait le grand, le sublimissime, le fantasmagorique Drago Malefoy ce soir.

Cependant où allait-il ?

Drago se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le parc, poussa la grande porte du hall quelques minutes avant le couvre feu et sa fermeture automatique et aspira l'air frais qui lui fouetta le visage. Il resta devant la porte quelques secondes puis se rendit compte que, finalement, il n'avait plus très envie d'air frais. Il avait oublié sa cape au dortoir, dans sa hâte de partir en évitant Pansy. Il hésita un instant à faire demi-tour. Un Malefoy digne de ce nom ne revenait jamais sur sa décision. Toutefois il avait froid. Que faire ? Quel dilemme… l'honneur ou la vie ? Drago tourna plusieurs fois la tête dans toutes les directions pour vérifier que personne ne le verrait, puis il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte devant laquelle il était resté tout ce temps. Tant pis pour l'air frais, il n'aurait pas le temps de ressortir plus tard, il se contenterait de la salle sur demande. Et il poussa la poignée…

… Et il poussa la poignée…

… il poussa la poignée…

Ahem… la poignée…

Quel imbécile ! Il venait de rater le couvre feu ! La porte s'était à présent fermée, et elle le resterait jusqu'à 7 heures du matin le lendemain ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Drago Malefoy s'était laissé enfermer dehors comme un vulgaire gamin, comme ce gamin qu'il était il y a dix ans de cela, comme cet enfant trop blond qui pleurait devant la porte fermée de sa maison. Bien sûr il ne pleurait pas. Il n'en avait même pas envie, il était trop fier pour ça. Mais ça revenait au même, il était enfermé dehors, et il devrait y passer la nuit. Le lendemain, pour ajouter à son bonheur, il commençait par une interrogation de métamorphose. McGonagall ne lui pardonnerait aucune erreur, vieille chouette va.

Bon, il n'allait pas passer sa nuit sur les marches du palier, Rusard se ferait une joie de l'épingler au mur le lendemain à la première heure quand il ouvrirait la porte.

Draco descendit les marches en frissonnant un peu cause de la brise glacée qui s'engouffrait par les ouvertures de ses vêtements plus détendus après cette journée de cours et il resserra sa cravate autour de son cou pour ne plus sentir cette caresse brûlante sur son torse.

Il devait trouver un endroit où personne ne le verrait dormir dehors, et assez proche de l'entrée pour qu'il puisse se précipiter discrètement dans son dortoir dès l'ouverture et chercher ses affaires de cours.

Il y avait bien sûr un endroit tout désigné pour cette fonction. Il y en avait même deux. Deux endroits idéaux et qui ne lui disaient rien du tout. Le premier était le lac. Le lac avec son eau froide, ses algues sombres et son calmar géant. L'endroit était parfait mais il ne pouvait bien sûr pas y passer la nuit.

Le second était la forêt interdite. Forêt qu'il exécrait pour les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle éveillait en lui : la retenue avec Potter et le monstre qui les avait attaqués, la griffure douloureuse de Buck sur son avant-bras, la première fois qu'il avait vus –ou plutôt pas vus- des sombrals, et les cours de ce gros balourd d'Hagrid en général, sans oublier cette fois avec les centaures, ni les hurlements à glacer le sang qu'il y entendait tout le temps, surtout les soirs de nuits sombres et froides… comme celle là.

Bien, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait qu'il passe la nuit dans cette forêt effrayante. Il était un Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Bon, et il ne pouvait pas y avoir de créatures si dangereuses que ça dans une forêt près d'une école, n'est-ce pas ? Même si cette forêt était censée être_ interdite_. Il allait entrer dans cette forêt et y passer la nuit, et revenir entier au château afin que personne ne se doute de rien, foi de Malefoy !

**°0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0°**

- Au revoir Hagrid ! Je repasserai demain pour voir si tout va bien pour vous.

Harry Potter sourit au gardien des clés de Poudlard avant de fermer la porte de la petite cabane, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il frissonna et pria pour que le vent ne soulève pas la cape et que personne ne le remarque. Il se dirigea prestement vers la grande porte et poussa sur le battant de toutes ses forces mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. C'était impossible ! Pourtant il avait souvent fait ça, au cours de toutes ses années d'études à Poudlard, et la porte était toujours ouverte la nuit, pour les aurors…

Mais bien sûr ! Les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Maintenant il se retrouvait enfermé dehors, et tout ça à cause de ce stupide Malefoy ! (Il faut comprendre ici l'association d'idées qui s'opère à une vitesse surprenante dans le cerveau de Harry : c'est Malefoy qui a tout organisé pour tuer Dumbledore, les passages dans la salle sur demande et tout ça, et même si c'est en fait Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore, entraînant ces stupides mesures de sécurité, donc c'est la faute de Malefoy si Harry se retrouve coincé dehors, pas celle de Rogue, bien que celui-ci y soit pour quelque chose) Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de dénicher une porte dans un mur qui lui permettrait d'entrer. Bien sûr, il avait laissé la carte des Maraudeurs dans son dortoir, bien au chaud dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. En parlant de chaleur, il se sentait défaillir sous la fraîcheur du vent qui s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. Il n'avait pas pris de cape chaude et ne portait que sa chemise et un mince gilet, pensant qu'il ne resterait que quelques secondes dehors, le temps de courir de chez Hagrid au château. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à lui que ça arrivait ce genre de choses. Hermione l'avait prévenu pourtant dans la salle commune, mais il n'avait pas saisi la portée de son avertissement. Il l'avait pris comme il prenait tous ses conseils : utiles, mais contournables.

Bon, il n'allait pas rester là, à se morfondre en attendant que Rusard le trouve, gelé et bleu, le lendemain sur le seuil de la porte. Il se ferait un grand plaisir de le dénoncer et de le garder en retenue pendant au moins une semaine tous les soirs !

A cette pensée, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il bondit au bas des escaliers et se dirigea vers un banc sur lequel il pourrait dormir, ou tout au moins tenter de se reposer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. A quelques mètres de lui, quelqu'un se tenait debout, à la lisière de la forêt, les yeux fixés vers la cime des arbres.

Ce quelqu'un était Drago Malefoy.

Harry se prit à penser ironiquement qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de chance de sa vie, mais il se rendit compte que c'était faux. Il avait déjà vécu beaucoup plus intense comme bonheur: la mort de Sirius, celle de Dumbledore, celle même de ses parents… Drago dedans n'était qu'une misérable limace –blonde- et il allait l'écraser.

Il se dirigea vers son ennemi juré, se félicitant de ne pas avoir enlevé sa cape avant qu'il se fasse remarquer, et s'approcha de lui par derrière.

Il n'avait alors aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire, mais il se laissa porter par ses pulsions et s'amusa à avancer lentement, faisant craquer les feuilles mortes sous ses pieds, afin de bien terroriser le petit Dragochou –et son ego, ne l'oublions pas. Il n'avait toujours pas effacé de sa mémoire la scène de leur première retenue ensemble, en première année, quand Drago s'était enfui comme un lâche en l'abandonnant à Voldemort qui rôdait dans le coin.

Drago se retourna d'un coup, cherchant des yeux dans la pénombre ce qui faisait bouger les feuilles. Il ne vit rien. Bien sûr. Ce n'était sûrement que le vent. Oui, c'est ça, le vent.

Bon, il allait entrer dans cette forêt. Et il allait y entrer tout de suite. Lui, Drago Malefoy allait dormir dans cette forêt et rentrer le lendemain, la tête haute.

Il entendit alors un nouveau craquement de feuilles. Cette fois, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas le vent. Il y avait quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, derrière lui, et il allait mourir !

Ah non ! surtout ne pas s'abandonner à la panique. Respire Drago, respire. Tu es un Malefoy par Merlin ! Tu ne peux pas te mettre à courir comme ça dès qu'un petit bruit te surprend… même si tu en crèves d'envie.

Il arriva un moment de ce passage où Harry décida que c'était décidément trop facile d'effrayer le petit Drago, même si son ego ne le laissait pas voir, et il décida de pimenter le jeu. En prenant une voix aussi proche que possible celle de Rusard, il demanda :

« Alors M. Malefoy, on se promène seul dans le parc à cette heure-ci ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: « Cueillons des champignons »

**Titre:** « Cueillons des champignons »

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer :** Ca me tue de l'avouer mais tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'intervention de Harry, Drago et d'autres dans ce récit n'est due qu'au génie d'une certaine J.K.Rowling. Tenter de gagner de l'argent par le biais de cette fiction serait donc purement dégueulasse, et impensable.

**Avertissement :**Ce récit tient compte du volume 6 mais pas du 7. Attention, il parle d'une relation… euh charnelle gné ? entre deux individus de sexe masculin !

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui, je sais, c'est cruel de laisser en plan dès le premier chapitre. J'ai eu tellement de choses à faire (inscriptions pour les facs et les prépas, devoirs en masse…) je vous promets rien mais j'essaierai de mettre à jour plus souvent --'

En prenant une voix aussi proche que possible celle de Rusard, Harry demanda :

« Alors M. Malefoy, on se promène seul dans le parc à cette heure-ci ? »

**Chapitre 2 : Où la tragédie de la situation apparaît pleinement aux deux personnages**

Drago sursauta et regarda par dessus son épaule, d'où provenait la voix. Bien sûr, il ne vit rien. Mais cette fois, il en était sûr : ce n'était pas le vent. Rusard était caché derrière un arbre, prêt à lui sauter dessus tel un vautour qui guette sa proie, peut être même aurait-il la joie de le tuer par infarctus. Il pourrait toujours plaider non coupable chez Dumbledore, comme quoi il voulait juste lui faire une blague, cet élève était trop sensible et tout ce baratin.

C'est en s'imaginant son propre enterrement que Drago Malefoy prit conscience que la situation n'était pas drôle du tout.

Et il se mit à reculer lentement, pour ne pas avoir l'air de fuir devant Rusard quand même. Il avait un nom à préserver, un honneur à garder. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire ses dernières prières.

« Pardonne-moi Pansy, de trouver que tu as une tête de bouledogue »

« Pardonnez-moi père, de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur »

« Pardonnez-moi mère, de refuser de vous embrasser le soir avant de me coucher »

« Pardonne-moi Zabini, de me foutre de toi parce que tu aimes Goyle. Tout le monde a ses faiblesses »

« Pardonnez-moi, Crabbe et Goyle, de me moquer ouvertement de vous quand vous êtes trop stupides pour le comprendre »

« Pardonne-moi Nott, de sortir avec tête-de-bouledogue alors que je sis très bien que tu l'aimes »

« Pardonne moi Granger, de te traiter de sang-de-bourbe »

« Pardonne-moi Potter, de te provoquer tout le temps… »

Hein ? Attendez… il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part ! Il venait tout juste de s'excuser auprès de Potter ! De _Potter_ ! Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Il y avait forcément une erreur dans le script ! Tout ça n'était… qu'un gigantesque malentendu ! Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser auprès de Potter, ni de Granger !

En parlant de Potter, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée pour lui lancer ses habituels sarcasmes. Ca devait être pour ça qu'il était énervé depuis tout à l'heure.

Encore une gaffe. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que _penser_ que Potter avait une quelconque ombre de silhouette d'idée d'influence sur ses humeurs ? Tout cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Et Rusard qui continuait de parler…

« Comment vais-je vous punir M. Malefoy ? Devrais-je vous pendre par les pieds dans les oubliettes en vous faisant chanter Alizée ? Ou peut-être pourrai-je simplement vous faire nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pendant le reste de votre scolarité… »

Drago ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était terrifié. Il avait tellement peur qu'il en aurait chié dans son uniforme s'il en avait eu la force. Mais il sentait ses jambes flancher sous son poids, ses genoux tremblaient. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, même quand il s'était retrouvé en face de Dumbledore, quelques mois auparavant… Il entendait les feuilles et les branches craquer et ne distinguait pas la personne. Il avait l'impression que les pas venaient de partout à la fois.

Il reculait. Il reculait et s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Puis il trébucha, et les pas se rapprochaient. Drago, pétrifié, ne pouvait rien faire. Il se laissa approcher par Rusard, ou peut-être étaient-ce les fidèles de Voldemort, venus le punir du travail mal accompli. Au point où il en était, de toutes façons, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir.

Dans un ultime moment de conscience, Drago se prit à penser qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, puis son cerveau s'évapora, et il sombra dans un trou béant dont il ne ressortit qu'une heure et demie plus tard.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le monde était noir pour Drago Malefoy. Son crâne l'élançait, et il y mettait, pour ainsi dire, tout son cœur. Drago tenta de porter sa main à sa tête mais un esprit malin semblait avoir posé sur chacun de ses membres un immeuble de dix étages au moins. Inutile d'espérer qu'il pourrait un jour soulever dix étages de béton. Il tenta alors de distinguer quelque chose mais, comme dit précédemment, son monde était noir. Sa vision était bouchée par un mur de chair appelé paupière. Et sur chaque paupière, un immeuble de cinq étages. Restons dans les proportions, additionnés ça fait dix.

Drago était littéralement cloué au sol, écrasé par une masse –inexistante, avouons-le – qui le contraignait à l'immobilité et l'ignorance, ainsi qu'à la douleur de son crâne qui se mettait à vibrer comme un chat qui ronronne. Non. Pire. Comme ce stupide chat de Granger qui ronronne et qui fait trembler tous les plafonds ! Voilà, le crâne de Drago vibrait comme Pattenrond !

Enfin bref. Drago était condamné à l'immobilité perpétuelle. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il faisait là, de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il entendait vaguement des bruits. Quelqu'un se déplaçait à côté de lui et il ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était ! C'était plutôt stressant comme situation.

Au moins il n'était pas mort. Relativise Drago. Tu es allongé sur le sol, dans la forêt interdite, tu ne peux plus bouger et quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas voir marche à côté de toi. Mais dis toi que ça pourrait être bien pire ! Tu pourrais être allongé dans un cimetière, au milieu d'une horde d'Inferi ; ou alors être allongé, drogué sur un lit, alors que Rusard dispose de toi selon son bon plaisir ! Tout compte fait cette situation n'était pas si effrayante. Ce n'était qu'une forêt après tout. Une forêt interdite. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

Le vrombissement dans sa tête s'atténua un peu, et Drago parvint enfin à bouger son index. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout était sombre, et flou, mais il distinguait vaguement les contours d'un objet. Qui avait drôlement l'air d'être un visage. Peut être –et sûrement même- celui de la personne qu'il avait entendue.

La faible lumière l'empêchait de reconnaître les traits de ce visage, mais il se doutait que c'était un élève du lycée. Rusard, l'aurait déjà attrapé par le col et enfermé au cachot (ici Drago ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la scène du lit qu'il s'était imaginée quelques secondes auparavant, et tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût et de peur), quand à d'autres professeurs, ils l'auraient emmené à l'infirmerie. Or, tout indiquait qu'il était toujours dans la forêt interdite.

Fier de ses déductions, Drago entreprit de regarder fixement le visage suspendu à quelques centimètres du sien jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le reconnaître.

Voyons voir… déjà la personne avait des lunettes, ça se voyait, sans jeu de mot, comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Donc des lunettes, des cheveux sombres, des yeux brillants, de couleur verte à ce qu'il pouvait en juger…

« POTTER !!»

Drago vit des étoiles défiler devant lui, ainsi que quelques fleurs, trois cochons et une vache. Puis il s'évanouit à nouveau.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry regardait son ennemi de toujours sombrer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée dans l'inconscience. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée mauvaise. Un sentiment de puissance et d'invincibilité. Malefoy était un lâche ! Malefoy s'avouait vaincu ! Malefoy tombait dans les pommes ! Malefoy était faible, somme toute. Donc Malefoy était ridicule. Malefoy ne serait plus très longtemps le Prince des Serpentards. Malefoy était perdu, car Harry Potter allait le détruire ! Insérer ici un rire diabolique de méchant sortant de la gorge de Harry

Mais Potter fut soudain pris d'un affreux doute. Malefoy était allongé par terre et tombait dans les pommes pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Ce n'était peut être pas normal. Sa chute serait peut être fatale! Et lui, Harry, qui se réjouissait de sa victoire ! A vaincre sans péril ne triomphe-t-on pas sans gloire ? Son adversaire était peut être mort à l'heure qu'il était ! Ca voulait dire qu'il serait expulsé de Poudlard ! Qu'il serait renvoyé chez les Dursley ! Qu'il se ferait peut-être violer tous les jours par son cousin ! Que son oncle lui ferait sentir ses pieds à longueur de week-end ! Que sa tante lui donnerait des vieux restes à manger ! NON ! Il fallait que Malefoy vive ! Il devait le sauver !

Dans un élan de bonté et d'angoisse, Harry se jeta sur le corps de Drago et colla son oreille sur la poitrine du Serpentard. Il n'entendit rien. Peut-être était-ce parce que son cœur à lui battait trop vite dans ses veines. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui pour chercher de l'aide. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Quelques branches éparses, des feuilles mortes, un vent glacial, et le possible cadavre de Drago. Il se pencha sur son visage pour écouter la respiration du blond. Son souffle était très léger, mais il était vivant. Rassuré, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et en couvrit le corps de Drago, laissant la tête dépasser, afin de ne pas lui marcher dessus par mégarde. Il ne fallait pas que la température de son corps baisse.

Il s'assit à côté et observa le visage de son ennemi juré. Le voir sans ce masque méprisant était surprenant. Ses traits étaient détendus, il n'avait pas cet agaçant sourcil en l'air. D'autre part, sa peau était parfaite. Blanche, lisse… Harry voulut toucher mais se ravisa. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne s'enfonce pas plus. Si Malefoy se réveillait maintenant, il l'étriperait sûrement sur place.

Pourtant, il avait l'air si calme… Comme un enfant qui dort…

Harry se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il venait d'avoir une pensée blasphématoire, contraire à sa religion anti-Malefoy, et s'exila contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus loin du Serpentard, mais de façon à ce qu'il puisse garder un œil sur lui. Il s'enroula dans ses vêtements et tenta de dormir, mais ses yeux restaient obstinément ouverts. Il voyait Malefoy. Il voyait son visage pâle, inexpressif, et il regardait avec douceur cette absence de haine. Ca le rassurait. Il avait toujours cru que Malefoy dormait avec une expression haineuse collée sur le visage, et ce moment lui prouvait le contraire.

Bizarrement, il en fut plus heureux que déconcerté.

Harry ferma les yeux et pensa à Malefoy, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil plutôt léger mais réparateur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **"Cueillons des champignons"

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Et oui, ça me brise le coeur de l'avouer mais l'intervention de tous les magnifiques personnages de ce récit n'est due qu'au génie inégalable d'une certaine J....

**Note de l'auteur: **Ne me tuez pas… je me trompe en affirmant que ça fait environ 5 mois que j'ai posté le chapitre précédent ? Je suis désolée. Mais ma rentrée en prépa s'est avérée un peu trop prenante. Pas de promesses pour le prochain chapitre, je suis obligée de revoir mes priorités. Cependant une petite review fait toujours plaisir :p

* * *

Harry ferma les yeux et pensa à Malefoy, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil plutôt léger mais réparateur.

**Chapitre 3: Où un baiser volé fait voler des ****éclats**

Malefoy se réveilla une heure plus tard, la nuit était toujours noire. Il déduisit qu'il était entre 23 heures et 3 heures du matin.

« Bien Drago –pensa-t-il -ça ne t'avance à rien »

Il s'assit en tailleur et observa avec étonnement la cape étrange qu'une âme charitable avait posée sur lui pendant son sommeil. C'était une cape d'invisibilité, elles étaient rares et coûteuses. Son père en possédait une, naturellement, mais qui d'autre ici avait les moyens de s'en payer ?

Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte de la présence de Potter, qui frissonnait dans son sommeil. La brise s'était rafraîchie et Potter ne portait qu'un mince gilet sur sa chemise. Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, sinon son ego l'en aurait empêché, Drago se leva et couvrit le corps tremblant de son meilleur ennemi avec la cape d'invisibilité. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que Potter en avait une de cape d'invisibilité. Donc, ça ne pouvait être que lui qui l'avait protégé du froid avec sa cape, étant donné qu'il était la seule personne (autre que son ego) présente dans la forêt avec Drago. Donc ça voudrait dire que Potter avait eu un bon geste pour lui ! Donc Potter était faible !

Ahem… problème, il venait lui aussi d'avoir un bon geste pour Potter. Que faire ? Lui retirer la cape ? Un Malefoy digne de ce nom ne revient jamais sur sa décision…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, qui gémissait dans son sommeil mais dont le corps avait arrêté de trembler. A quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Ca n'avait pas l'air très agréable en tout cas. Drago faisait rarement des cauchemars. Il rêvait rarement en fait. Le seul très mauvais rêve qu'il avait eu remontait à des années de ça, et concernait un petit Drago de 5 ans et demi, poursuivi dans un parc par un énorme papillon multicolore. Le papillon volait juste au dessus de lui en criant qu'il voulait des chocogrenouilles, et petit Drago, qui cessa d'aimer les chocogrenouilles le lendemain de ce cauchemar insupportable, courait pour sauver son maigre bien.

En repensant à ce rêve là, Drago frissonna. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les papillons, ni les couleurs d'ailleurs, et ce rêve lui avait fourni la preuve qu'en effet ils étaient détestables.

Drago resta un moment en face de Harry, à le regarder gémir au chaud sous sa cape, tandis que lui, Drago le magnifique, commençait sérieusement à avoir froid.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis il s'assit tout près de Harry, afin de profiter lui aussi un peu de sa cape. Oh, rien qu'un peu, il n'allait pas non plus se coller contre lui !

Drago se saisit d'un pan de la cape et se roula en boule dessous, profitant de chaque parcelle de chaleur, avant de s'endormir comme une pierre.

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°**

Harry rêvait de Ron. Ron était avec sa mère et sa sœur, et ils avançaient sur un grand terrain vague. En chemin, ils croisaient Dumbledore, puis Sirius, et Cédric. A chaque rencontre, le nouveau venu se joignait à eux, et le groupe continuait de marcher sur le grand terrain. Soudain James et Lily, les défunts parents de Harry, surgissaient avec un miroir et le miroir se brisait quand Molly essayait de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Vous l'avez cassé ! Il n'y a plus aucune chance maintenant » Criait James à Molly. Molly riait comme une hystérique en s'arrachant les cheveux. Ron se roulait par terre en se lamentant, se lacérant le corps avec les morceaux de miroir brisé, quant à Ginny, ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites comme l'œil magique de Maugrey Fol Œil. Cédric se mettait soudain à voler dans les airs, et un courant froid parcourut le corps de Harry, aussitôt suivi par la sensation d'un corps chaud contre lui.

Dans le rêve, Cédric redescendait et tout le monde se calmait. Ginny parvenait à recoller les morceaux de miroir et James enjoignait Molly de regarder à l'intérieur.

Mais Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'il y avait dans le reflet du miroir, parce que son rêve changea soudain du tout au tout, et son sommeil n'en fut que plus agréable.

Drago, de son côté, ne rêvait pas, comme à son habitude. Il sentait juste une chaleur agréable contre son dos et se colla contre la source de chaleur, tandis que de l'autre côté, la brise achevait de lui glacer le haut du corps. Il se recroquevilla dans la cape, se collant au maximum contre le radiateur.

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°**

Ce fut Harry qui se réveilla en premier, secoué par son cauchemar et une envie plutôt pressante. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'endroit où il se trouvait ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son dortoir, même si il pouvait toujours entendre les ronflements de Ron à côté de lui. Voilà qui était étrange.

Ses lunettes avaient glissé au sol pendant son sommeil et il ne distinguait rien dans la pénombre de la pièce. Encore aux trois quarts endormi, il se leva et entreprit de se diriger vers les toilettes à tâtons. Il fit quelques pas mal assurés puis se cogna au mur du dortoir. Un mur des plus rugueux, de fait. Et étrangement circulaire. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un mur, c'était un arbre.

Trop fatigué pour s'étonner, Harry continua d'avancer à l'aveuglette jusqu'à un point assez éloigné de Ron pour être tout à fait tranquille.

C'est alors que les souvenirs de sa soirée l'assaillirent. Malefoy, la forêt, la cape, le sommeil contre l'arbre… Mais alors, ce n'était pas Ron qui ronflait à côté de lui tout à l'heure !

Harry se dépêcha de finir sa petite commission et revint vers le point de départ pour vérifier ses craintes. Malefoy était blotti sous sa cape d'invisibilité, contre l'arbre contre lequel il s'était endormi quelques heures auparavant, en ronflant comme un cochon enrhumé. Malefoy ronflait ! Malefoy _RONFLAIT_ !

Quel étrange tableau que celui du Prince des Serpentards, emmitouflé dans la cape de son pire ennemi et ronflant comme un bienheureux. Il marmonnait même un peu et, si Harry avait eu ses lunettes, il aurait pu apercevoir le filet de bave qui liait la bouche entrouverte du Serpentard à son bras aux poils blonds.

Si la vue de Harry était trop mauvaise pour accorder confiance, ses oreilles étaient en parfait état et les ronflements se distinguaient clairement du silence de la forêt. Si Harry avait pu immortaliser cet instant mythique qui fournirait une preuve au monde des sorciers que Malefoy n'était PAS parfait, il l'aurait certainement fait. Mais il se contenta de chercher ses lunettes en silence afin de constater de ses propres yeux cette abomination de la nature prise en flagrant délit de ronflement.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Drago pour se réveiller. Il commença par ouvrir les yeux lentement, à l'affût, cherchant la source du bruit discret qu'il percevait à sa droite. D'abord, il ne vit rien. Puis un postérieur –fort joli, soit dit en passant- s'introduisit élégamment dans son champ de vision. Intrigué par cette apparition des plus agréables, Malefoy s'assit en tailleur, le dos contre le tronc, pour mieux profiter du spectacle. C'est alors qu'une tête hirsute, ébouriffée à souhait, grimaçante et fantomatique s'approcha de lui. Oui, c'était bien la personne à qui appartenait cet arrière-train. Harry Potter, boulet en chef que se traînaient les pauvres crétins de Gryffondors en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, cherchait ses lunettes, le cul en l'air. Déjà, le fait que ce soient les fesses d'un individu de sexe masculin n'était pas pour plaire à Drago, mais en plus…

« J'ai maté Harry Potter !! Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai eu des pensées impures ! Pardonnez-moi mon père, car j'ai péché. Je suis à présent indigne de votre estime. Déshéritez-moi, car je ne mérite plus votre considération… »

Pendant que Drago se morfondait sur son sort et son avenir, Harry cherchait toujours ses lunettes. Ses mains allaient et venaient autour de Drago, le frôlant et le touchant même parfois. A ces moments là, frissonnant –de dégoût sûrement- Harry faisait un grand bond en arrière et cherchait un peu plus loin, sans se douter que Drago était déjà bien réveillé, et cherchait lui aussi une manière de se sortir de ce cauchemar. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Harry se poser par accident sur la sienne, il tressaillit et envoya valser ce fils de *** de Gryffondor à une bonne dizaine de mètres de là.

- Elles sont ici sombre crétin ! Triple buse ! Scroutt à pétard ! Débile profond ! Frère de Hagrid !

Un peu sonné, Harry se releva et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la main de Drago qui lui tendait ses lunettes. Il les saisit, les mit sur son nez et remercia Drago en souriant d'un air gêné. Le Serpentard détourna promptement les yeux en reniflant dédaigneusement. Harry s'approcha de lui, sans doute pour s'excuser, mais Malefoy tourna la tête pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard. En réalité, il ne voulait pas montrer son embarras. Lorsqu'il regarda du coin de l'œil ce que faisait son ennemi de son côté, son champ de vision fut obstrué par un main qui se posa soudain sur sa joue droite. Potter le _touchait_ ! Au moment même où il allait émettre des objections à cet attouchement, Drago sentit un visage se coller violemment contre le sien, puis des lèvres venir caresser les siennes, puis un langue s'introduire tendrement dans sa bouche, puis plus rien.

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°**

La première chose qu'Harry vit en se réveillant fut le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici mais il avait mal et, pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait comme problème. Il sentait dans la bouche le goût métallique et désagréable du sang, et il pouvait voir son nez – qui avait triplé de volume- même sans loucher. Son bras gauche refusait de lui obéir lorsqu'il lui demandait de l'aider à s'asseoir, sa jambe droite le torturait littéralement au niveau du genou, et il parvenait avec difficulté à respirer. Bref, il était en très mauvais état.

Dès qu'elle vit que son patient était éveillé, Mme Pomfresh accourut à son chevet pour savoir s'il n'avait besoin de rien.

«- Je voudrais mes lunettes s'il vous plaît. Et, est-ce que vous savez comment je suis arrivé là ?

- Je vous retourne la question Potter. Mr Rusard vous a trouvé dans cet état ce matin dans la forêt interdite. » répondit l'infirmière en lui apportant ses lunettes, elles aussi en mauvais état.

Harry tenta de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il se souvenait d'avoir été rendre visite à Hagrid, et d'être sorti de la cabane quelque temps plus tard, mais sa mémoire refusait de le faire accéder aux autres souvenirs. Pressé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, Harry se dépêcha de promettre à Mme Pomfresh qu'il ferait attention et, muni d'une paire de béquilles, il se lança à l'assaut des redoutables escaliers de Poudlard.

* * *

c'est pas grand chose mais que diriez-vous d'une review pour m'encourager un peu?


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **"Cueillons des champignons"

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Et oui, ça me brise le coeur de l'avouer mais l'intervention de tous les magnifiques personnages de ce récit n'est due qu'au génie inégalable d'une certaine J.

**Note de l'auteur:**Une fois de plus, je m'excuse pour la lenteur indescriptible de mes posts. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Il est un tout petit peu plus long que les précédents, je vais essayer de les allonger encore plus =}

* * *

Pressé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, Harry se dépêcha de promettre à Mme Pomfresh qu'il ferait attention et, muni d'une paire de béquilles, il se lança à l'assaut des redoutables escaliers de Poudlard.

**Chapitre 4**** : Où Harry mène l'enquête et découvre des choses**

Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant Potter entrer l'air hébété dans la grande salle avec une paire de béquilles. Mais il était plutôt satisfait. Au moins il ne l'avait pas manqué ce sale Gryffondor. Il était pris de frissons de dégoût rien qu'en repensant au événements de la veille. Rien qu'en repensant à cette main sur sa joue, ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes, son visage qui sentait bon…

Voilà ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que Potter sentait bon, malgré toute la haine qu'on pouvait lui vouer, on était obligé de lui accorder que son parfum naturel était assez envoûtant… Bon sang, même son haleine sentait la rose !

Alors qu'il était obligé de s'enduire le corps de crèmes en tout genre (dont il cachait l'existence à son père d'ailleurs) pour dégager une odeur agréable, Potter n'avait qu'à respirer pour emplir l'atmosphère de senteurs exotiques…

Pourtant Potter n'avait rien d'exotique.

Ce n'était qu'un obsédé qui avait tenté de le débaucher en lui volant un baiser immoral. C'était un être abject, immonde, et un gâchis de corps de rêve dont l'esprit était aussi embrumé que le miroir d'une salle de bain au sortir de la douche.

D'ailleurs il avait l'air complètement à côté de la plaque en ce moment même, et Drago ricana en voyant son regard ahuri lorsqu'il parlait à ses deux grands amis : la belette et la sang-de-bourbe.

Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'intervention de Pansy, merci Pansy, qui s'adressa à lui de façon bruyante mêlée de – son oreille exercée crut déceler - une once de vulgarité, ce qui n'était pas de sa faute bien sûr, mais c'était quand même désagréable à entendre :

« Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit où tu avais passé la nuit Dray ! Je t'ai cherché partout, je ne pouvais pas dormir sans toi ! »

Elle avait sorti la panoplie de vierge offensée, et sa moue feignant la tristesse aurait presque paru mignonne à qui n'aurait pas remarqué les énormes joues de bouledogue qui l'encadraient.

Drago soupira et la regarda d'un air éloquent. Elle rabattit sa moue sur sa tartine.

S'il l'épousait –ce qui était plus que probable car ses parents avaient la ferme intention de choisir son épouse, et les Parkinson avaient de l'argent - il aurait au moins la satisfaction de ne pas perdre de temps avec elle. Un petit moment au lit de temps en temps, mais de paroles, Drago n'écoutait que celles de son ego. Toutes les autres l'indifféraient, sauf, une fois de plus, celles de Potter-haleine-de-rose. Merlin, mais qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour que Potter lui tombe dessus comme ça, et qu'il se tienne toujours derrière lui, prêt à surgir à n'importe quel moment au détour d'un couloir, d'une conversation, d'une pensée… Il en avait marre de Potter. Potter était le centre du monde en ce moment… alors que le centre du monde, et bien, en temps normal, c'était lui !

Connard d'obsédé de Gryffondor qui lui volait la vedette avec son sourire de sainte-nitouche !

Il reporta son attention vers la table des Gryffondors (pour canaliser sa haine bien sûr), Harry semblait plongé dans une conversation des plus animées avec ses amis.

Drago se prit à se demander de quoi il parlait.

Leur racontait-il l'exaltante soirée de la veille ?

Etait-il en train de leur décrire le moment magique où leurs deux bouches s'étaient rencontrées, avec pour seul témoin les arbres de la forêt alentour et le hululement des hiboux qui chassaient ? Avec le vent caressant leur visage rosi par la chaleur du baiser ? Avec le bruissement des feuilles que le vent soulevait de temps en temps…

Bien sûr, se reprit-il non sans rougir, c'était ce que Potter pensait.

Lui, Malefoy, plongeait sa face dans sa tasse de café pour cacher ses joues en feu, et il voyait cette scène de baiser comme… comme le paroxysme d'une acte incestueux dont Potter serait l'instigateur, et d'abord il n'y avait eu ni bruissement des feuilles ou chant de hiboux mais un froid glacial et de la boue. D'ailleurs, en réfléchissant bien, Drago était sûr d'avoir vu que les lunettes de Potter étaient tachées de boue, elles avaient même dégouliné sur ses joues, ses cheveux étaient collants et il se souvenait précisément du filet de bave qui reliait ses lèvres au moment où elles allaient se poser sur les siennes.

Bref, rien de moins glamour comme scène.

Rapidement, il vérifia qu'aucune tache de boue ne ternissait l'éclat de sa chemise et attendit d'être parfaitement sûr que ses joues avaient perdu tout pigment rouge avant de se lever et de se diriger d'une démarche savamment nonchalante vers la porte.

Du coin de l'œil, il s'assura de l'effet que provoquait sa sortie. Mais aujourd'hui, pas chuchotements sur son passage, pas de gloussement de filles ou de regards se voulant discrets posés sur son corps de rêve. Non, aujourd'hui tout le monde regardait ses pieds.

Atterré, il sortit sans montrer aucune émotion et se coinça dans un recoin du mur pour observer ses chevilles.

Il crut alors que son ego allait s'écraser à terre et rouler sous les chaussures de Crabbe tellement il fut pris par la honte : son pantalon froissé remontait sur sa cheville, laissant voir une chaussette blanche maculée de boue.

Il étouffa sa rage en un son inarticulé et inarticulable, tandis que des élèves sortaient et le regardaient d'un air curieux.

Il reprit contenance et leur lança des regards lourds de signification. C'était sans compter Pansy qui venait jouer son rôle de sangsue attitrée et qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui, la bouche en cœur, l'air de dire « ce n'est pas grave mon Dray chéri, Pansy est là pour toi »

Drago haïssait plus que tout cet air condescendant qui piétinait son ego à coups de marteau dans l'entrejambe. Il renifla dédaigneusement, se dégagea de son recoin et signifia à sa petite amie par un regard qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas s'approcher.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Millicent Bullstrode pour entamer une conversation.

Drago descendit son pantalon sur sa chaussure parfaitement cirée et se mit en marche vers la salle de métamorphose.

Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de rétablir son image sociale. Si tout Poudlard apprenait qu'il portait des chaussettes dont la propreté était plus que douteuse, c'en était fait de la réputation qu'il s'était forgée tout au long de sa vie. Le moment était grave, et Drago était sur le point de convoquer les Etats Généraux de son esprit.

Tout était de la faute de cet enfoiré de Potter.

S'il ne l'avait pas perturbé la veille, Drago aurait pu avoir l'esprit clair et pragmatique ce matin, et penser à changer ses chaussettes en même temps que le reste lorsqu'il était discrètement rentré ce matin dans le dortoir pour prendre une douche.

Potter allait payer. Il allait payer très cher.

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°**

Harry ne fit même pas attention à la sortie de Drago, son esprit était occupé à tourner et retourner les événements de la veille dans sa tête.

Comment était-ce possible qu'il ne se souvienne de rien ?

Il résolut de s'éclipser rapidement pour demander des précisions à Hagrid, la dernière personne qu'il se souvienne avoir vu.

Il avait bien sûr raconté son étrange aventure à ses amis Ron et Hermione, mais ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui dire c'était qu'il était allé voir Hagrid hier et qu'il n'était pas revenu au dortoir de toute la nuit. Ils l'avaient attendu dans la salle commune jusqu'à trois heures du matin avant de s'endormir. Ce qui expliquait les cernes et les yeux rouges.

Harry leur fit part de son plan et se leva de table, direction la cabane de Hagrid.

Il ne pouvaient pas aller aussi vite qu'il voulait avec ces béquilles, et il manquait de tomber à chaque pas. C'était la première fois qu'il en portait. Harry avait toujours eu des jambes robustes, et il se vantait intérieurement de ne jamais les avoir cassées. Et bien, maintenant c'était fait, et il ne savait même pas comment c'était arrivé.

Ironie, quand tu nous tiens…

Il arriva à la grande porte, descendit avec difficulté les marches du perron et s'avança dans le parc. Le sol était mou à cause de la rosée et les béquilles s'enfonçaient à chacun de ses pas.

Enfin il parvint, après des ribambelles de jurons, insultes et autres charmantes phrases, à la porte de Hagrid. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

« - Ah Harry, c'est toi, entre, comment ça va depuis hier ? »

Hagrid sembla alors prendre conscience des béquilles, plâtres et cocards de Harry, fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix grave :

«- Comment tu t'es fait ça Harry ? Si c'est encore ce Malefoy je jure que je le livre aux centaures et aux loups garous !

-C'est ce que je voudrais savoir Hagrid, je me suis réveillé comme ça à l'infirmerie ce matin, et je n'au aucun souvenir de la veille. Je sais que je suis venu vous voir hier, vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé par hasard ?

- Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé, hier quand tu m'as laissé j'étais trop occupé à m'occuper de Pollux, tu sais mon petit Griffon que j'ai reçu hier, que je n'ai même pas vérifié si tu était entré dans le château ou pas. C'est que ça en demande des soins ces petites choses…

Il lança un regard attendri vers un coin de la pièce où Pollux dormait paisiblement sur un gros coussin qui devait bien faire la taille d'un élève de première année.

Harry remercia poliment et prit congé, un peu fâché que Hagrid se préoccupe si peu de sa personne qu'il aurait pu crever dehors comme un vieux rat sans que son ami s'en rende compte.

Et encore, Hagrid aurait sûrement accueilli le vieux rat sous son toit.

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°**

Drago regardait dans le vide pendant le cours de potions. Il se demandait comment il avait pu laisser Potter faire une chose pareille. Il aurait du le tabasser avant que ça n'aie pu arriver…

Et puis, si Potter était capable de faire ça à un Drago éveillé, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pendant son sommeil ?

Malefoy frissonna et résolut de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Mais elle revenait à grand galop. Il voyait Potter profiter de son corps –son corps parfait- pendant que lui, innocent petit Drago, dormait comme un bébé.

Son corps de rêve dégradé par cette enflure de Potter ! C'en était trop, Drago enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

En plus, le pire, c'était que Drago était parfaitement hétéro. Et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son pire ennemi puisse être homosexuel !

Et toute sa scolarité défila devant ses yeux. Tout devenait clair : depuis leur première rencontre, Potter était fou de son corps !

C'est pour ça qu'il avait refusé de lui serrer la main en première année, en fait il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir avec lui s'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Il avait donc décidé de se transformer en son ennemi, pour avoir une excuse pour le voir tous les jours, d'approcher de lui, parfois même le toucher ! Bon d'accord, c'était plutôt des coups, mais qui sait ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit dérangé de Potter. C'était peut être un dangereux sado-masochiste !

Drago émit un gémissement très peu malefoyesque que son ego désapprouva aussitôt, mais heureusement personne ne l'entendit.

Personne, sauf Potter bien sûr.

Il avait relevé la tête avec tellement d'empressement pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds qu'il avait failli en tomber de sa table.

Drago n'avait pas le courage d'affronter ce regard qui feignait l'étonnement et se prit d'une passion soudaine pour sa table.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa un bout de parchemin, écrivit quelque chose d'une main à peu près calme et le fit léviter jusque sur la table de Potter.

Au moment même où Harry se tournait vers Ron pour lui demander s'il ne trouvait que Malefoy était un peu bizarre, il reçut sur sa table un mot de son ennemi juré, ce qui lui confirma qu'en effet, Malefoy était bizarre.

Déjà, il ne lui lançait pas des regards tueurs toutes les cinq minutes, il poussait des gémissements, il _n'écoutait pas le cours de potions, _et en plus il envoyait des petits mots à Harry, un Gryffondor et accessoirement son meilleur ennemi depuis la première année.

Drago vit Potter hésiter à ouvrir son mot, puis le déplier lentement, comme s'il craignait que Drago y ait glissé une bombe atomique, et enfin s'étouffer de surprise.

Malefoy s'étouffa également et se rappelant tout à coup ce qu'il avait écrit sur ce bout de parchemin. C'était la honte internationale !

Si Harry le répétait à toute la maison Gryffondor, non il suffisait qu'il le répète à la belette, qui le répèterait à tous ses frères, et à tout son dortoir, et ça passerait par Seamus Finnegan qui le répèterait à Tompson, sa petite amie Serdaigle, qui le répèterait à ses copines Poufsouffle, et sa réputation s'effondrerait dans tout Poudlard !

Drago s'effondra sur sa table, non sans avoir lancé des regards haineux à ceux qui auraient la bonne idée de le regarder d'un air curieux, et se mit à réfléchir.

Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait toujours le bout de parchemin d'un air ahuri.

Il lisait et relisait ces mots qui tournaient dans sa tête :

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, t'en veux encore ? notre baiser d'hier t'a pas suffi on dirait. Si je te reprends encore à me mater tu vas t'en prendre plein de cul foi de Malefoy ! »_

Harry se tourna vers son ennemi et le regarda avec un air presque désespéré. Mais Malefoy n'eut pas le plaisir de constater à quel point il avait touché Potter, parce qu'il avait caché sa tête entre ses mains pour que personne ne voie son visage rouge de honte.

C'est alors que le monde se brisa pour Harry et Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce morceau de parchemin que vous tenez dans les mains M. Potter ? Donnez le moi, la classe va en profiter également. »

Rogue arracha le parchemin des mains d'Harry, et entreprit de le lire à haute voix, devant les deux classes réunies des septième année Gryffondor et Serpentard.

C'était l'apocalypse dans la tête des deux ennemis jurés, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils échangèrent un regard désespéré.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, petite review?

Et merci aux rares qui prennent la peine de laisser une review, ca me fait toujours plaisir alors donnez moi votre avis :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **"Cueillons des champignons"

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Et oui, ça me brise le coeur de l'avouer mais l'intervention de tous les magnifiques personnages de ce récit n'est due qu'au génie inégalable d'une certaine J.

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà, déjà le chapitre 5, j'ai été prise d'une inspiration furieuse, je m'étonne parfois moi même...

* * *

Rogue arracha le parchemin des mains d'Harry, et entreprit de le lire à haute voix, devant les deux classes réunies des septième année Gryffondor et Serpentard.

C'était l'apocalypse dans la tête des deux ennemis jurés, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils échangèrent un regard désespéré.

**Chapitre 5**** : Où l'on découvre la vrai passion de Drago Malefoy le Magnifique (et non ce n'est pas le cours de potions)**

Le silence en cours de potions n'était déjà pas très agréable, mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui il était particulièrement lourd et écrasant. Harry, mort de honte, avait l'impression qu'un éléphant s'amusait à faire des sauts périlleux sur son corps tandis qu'une petite voix sortie on ne sait comment de son cerveau lui criait de réagir.

Mais il resta planté là, comme un idiot.

Rogue, fier de sa petite blague, ricana méchamment en lui lançant un regard méprisant. Puis il se tourna vers son filleul.

Cependant il n'avait plus envie de rire. Il le fusilla du regard et Drago crut sentir l'honneur des Malefoy s'enfuir en courant pour se réfugier derrière Rogue, couvert de boue. Il avait Sali la famille Malefoy. Pour le coup il allait _vraiment_ être déshérité.

Il tenta de garder la tête froide, de soutenir le regard de Rogue, mais il se sentait rougir irrémédiablement.

C'était encore la faute de Potter ! Si Potter ne l'avait pas entendu pousser ce petit soupir stupide –soupir de fatigue, rien d'autre- il n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de le provoquer comme ça.

Enfoiré de Potter, une fois de plus, il allait payer !

Drago observa la classe, les Serpentards ne le trahiraient pas s'il les menaçait correctement… mais les Gryffondors… rien n'était moins sûr avec ces Sang-de-bourbe.

Il se rendit soudain compte que la plupart des élèves de sa maison semblaient rire sous cape, ou en tout cas se réjouir de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient envie que Drago sorte avec le balafré ?

Puis il se souvint.

Ils le détestaient tous. Tous les élèves de sa maison. Drago n'avait pas d'ami. Nott le haïssait car il sortait avec tête-de-bouledogue, alias Pansy ; Zabini le détestait parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rabaisser Goyle, alors qu'il savait très bien combien Blaise en était fou amoureux ; Crabbe et Goyle ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'il se moquait d'eux ouvertement, et le reste le craignait à cause de ses menaces.

Il n'y avait que Pansy qui affichait un air affligé, mais elle était trop bête pour comprendre à quel point il la méprisait. En ce moment même, elle devait se dire qu'elle n'embrassait pas assez bien pour son Dray chéri et qu'il s'était senti obligé d'aller voir ailleurs si la langue était plus verte.

Drago sut qu'il avait raison en voyant les larmes perler sur le bord de ses yeux. Il sut aussi qu'elle allait le prendre d'assaut à la fin du cours pour lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça. Et il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qui des deux avait vraiment embrassé l'autre, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus.

En fait il était un peu perdu et il préférait sécher la fin de la journée et s'enfermer dans sa chambre de préfet pour réfléchir à loisir et se reposer… et changer de chaussettes.

Il pouvait sentir ses pieds d'ici et l'odeur était irrespirable.

Quand il comparait ça à l'odeur de la peau de…

Et voilà. Il allait encore repenser à Potter. Cet imbécile de Potter. Cette enflure de binoclard… à lunettes !

Les pensées de Drago se mélangeaient, se répétaient, se retournaient dans sa tête.

D'ailleurs, sa tête se mélangeait, se répétait, se retournait aussi. Et sa bouche, et ses yeux, et ses pieds…

Tout tournait, Drago se cacha la tête dans les mains mais ça continuait de tourner.

Il perdait son équilibre. Alors il fit ce qu'il lui restait à faire : il se jeta à terre et cria (pour que quelqu'un s'en rende compte quand même).

Et, pour la troisième fois depuis la veille, il plongea dans le trou noir béant qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude…

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°**

Harry regarda son ennemi plonger au sol et s'écrouler en hurlant.

Il était effaré.

Puis Parkinson se mit à hurler à son tour, de son cri perçant, et les nerfs de Harry ne le supportèrent pas.

Il plia son bras sur la table et mis sa tête dessus, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces pour empêcher les larmes de couler, sans trop savoir si c'étaient des larmes de douleur pour ses oreilles, de honte, de rage ou de tristesse (même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi être triste, avouons-le)

Ron lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter mais Harry ne leva pas la tête, et Hermione lui conseilla de laisser tomber.

Il entendit Rogue envoyer quelqu'un chercher l'infirmière « vous qui courez vite M. Nott »

Il entendit Parkinson pousser des petits cris hystériques, et ses amies lui dire que tout allait bien.

Il entendit Nott revenir essoufflé annoncer l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh, puis se diriger vers Parkinson pour la réconforter à son tour. Elle sanglotait lamentablement en demandant si Drago allait bien.

Il entendit Rogue parler à Mme Pomfresh, puis l'infirmière repartir avec celui qui possédait peut-être la réponse à ses questions.

Il entendit Rogue annoncer que ça ne servait plus à rien de préparer la potion de guérison des brûlures parce qu'ils auraient dû la mélanger dans les sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre il y a cinq minutes et que c'était trop tard.

Les Gryffondors étaient étrangement silencieux, les Serpentards eux, parlaient entre eux avec une discrétion très mal maîtrisée.

Ensuite il entendit la cloche sonner la fin des cours.

Dans sa précipitation pour sortir, il oublia qu'il portait des béquilles et s'écrasa a terre, sous l'œil goguenard des Serpentards. Ron et Hermione l'aidèrent à se relever, et il se remit sur pied en grommelant, avant de se précipiter dans le couloir le plus vite possible sans s'emmêler les béquilles, sans dire au revoir à personne. Il devait trouver un endroit calme pour réfléchir, sans que personne ne vienne l'interrompre dans ses pensées.

Donc certainement pas la tour des Gryffondors. Ni le parc. Ni la tour d'astronomie, il y avait sûrement quelqu'un.

Il se dirigea alors vers la Salle sur Demande. C'était l'endroit parfait.

Harry passa trois fois devant le tableau du troll en pensant à un endroit calme pour réfléchir tout en se disant qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un imbécile à faire les cents pas devant un troll.

Mais de toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plus stupide que pendant le cours de potions de ce matin.

La porte se dessina sur le mur et il entra dans la petite pièce, meublée seulement d'un gros fauteuil moelleux.

Harry s'affala dessus et repensa aux événements qui venaient de se produire.

Déjà, il se réveillait à l'infirmerie avec une jambe dans le plâtre et autres charmantes blessures, sans se souvenir précisément de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir.

Puis Drago bizarre, Drago gémissant et rougissant lui envoyait un mot sur lequel il était écrit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés la veille (en gros, Harry n'allait pas s'embarrasser des détails pour l'instant).

Ensuite Rogue qui lisait le mot à haute voix, et Drago s'évanouissait tout de suite après.

Et lui, il n'y comprenait toujours rien.

Etait-il possible qu'ils se soient vraiment embrassés la veille ? Et où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui avait embrassé qui ?

D'abord Drago était-il au courant de sa légère amnésie ? Peut être qu'il le manipulait… il en était bien capable ce connard !

Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça devant Rogue. Il avait déjà entubé tout le monde en troisième année en prétendant s'être fait griffer mortellement par Buck, mais c'était pendant le cours d'Hagrid. Et Drago détestait Hagrid. Harry n'avait jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais cette blondinette était stupide et têtue, et « un Malefoy de ce nom ne revient jamais sur sa décision ».

En tout cas, quel intérêt Drago avait-il à faire ça pendant le cours de Rogue ? Son cours préféré !

Minute… qu'est-ce qui lui disait que c'était son cours préféré ? Comment il le savait ça ?

Mais enfin Harry, c'est évident, il a toujours des O et Rogue est le directeur de sa maison !

Ah oui, c'est vrai. En effet, c'est évident. _Tout le monde_ sait ça.

Donc cet évanouissement pendant le cours de potions n'était pas de la simulation.

Au bout d'une heure de réflexion intense sur Drago Malefoy et un peu du reste, Harry n'était pas plus avancé. Il devait aller voir Malefoy pour tirer ça au clair. Mais cette idée le répugnait.

S'il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient embrassés la veille, c'était naturellement Malefoy qui avait embrassé Harry, parce que Malefoy avait des airs de fille et que lui, l' Elu, était parfaitement hétéro. Qui aurait voulu d'un élu gay de toutes façons ?

Et voilà, il commençait à penser comme Malefoy, en termes de grandeur et de célébrité. C'était horrible.

Harry se convainquit une fois de plus qu'il n'avait rien demandé, que Neville aurait pu être l'Elu et que le fait que ce soit lui était dû au pur hasard.

En plus, c'était vrai.

Non ?

Il se leva enfin et sortit de la Salle, l'esprit un peu plus ordonné, avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie en traînant des pieds. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'y arriver.

Harry ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et ne vit personne. Ah si, Dennis Crivey était sur le lit du fond, et dormait la bouche ouverte, Mme Pomfresh le regardait d'un air attendri. En tout cas, Malefoy n'était pas (plus ?) là.

Le cœur vaillant du Gryffondor n'osa pas déranger cette scène émouvante et il referma discrètement la porte.

Tant pis pour Malefoy, il le verrait sans doute demain. Enfin il doutait de sa capacité à sortir la tête hors des draps le lendemain, avec l'humiliation qu'il avait subie tout à l'heure.

Tant pis. Il resterait dans son lit. Même si ce n'était pas très Gryffondor comme attitude.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été Gryffondor, il avait déplié le bout de parchemin envoyé par Malefoy. Fallait voir où ça l'avait mené.

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°**

Drago était énervé, et il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et quand Drago était énervé, il faisait … du patchwork.

C'était l'activité la plus relaxante du monde, selon lui, et celle qui permettait de se concentrer le mieux.

Et en ce moment, il en avait besoin de se concentrer, oh oui !

Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir au début, mais elle avait craqué au bout d'une heure de ton supérieur « à la Malefoy »

Il pouvait entendre les voix des autres Serpentards qui parlaient de l'incident de ce matin, avec ce qu'ils croyaient être de la discrétion.

«- Qu'est-ce que c'était finalement ? (Nott)

-Mme Pomfresh dit que c'était une petite crise d'hypoglycémie ! (Blaise, toujours fidèle)

-C'est quoi l'hypoglycémie ? ( ça c'était Goyle)

-Ca veut dire qu'il est anorexique imbécile ! (encore Nott, qui n'était peut-être pas plus intelligent que Goyle) »

Malefoy ricana et vérifia que la porte de sa petite chambre privée était bien fermée à double tour.

Etre préfet en chef était un énorme avantage, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait Drago Malefoy et qu'on adorait le patchwork.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher sa grande passion aux autres pendant ses premières années à Poudlard. Au début, il s'enfermait dans les toilettes et faisait semblant d'être constipé pour qui venait frapper à la porte, mais il avait vite compris qu'être constipé était mauvais pour son image sociale, surtout qu'un jour Rogue l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour lui donner un remède, suite aux nombreuses plaintes portées par les autres Serpentards.

Il avait donc entrepris de faire ça sous sa couette, mais les autres garçons trouvaient ça suspect, d'autant plus qu'il regardait autour avec un air féroce quand il se rendait compte que quelqu'un tendait le cou pour regarder.

Finalement, il avait réussi à avoir sa propre chambre en devenant préfet en chef, et tout était devenu plus facile.

Il avait réussi à finir Jacques, son lapin et patchwork. Son nom était assez pathétique mais à vrai dire, Drago l'avait trouvé pathétique jusqu'au moment où il s'était rendu compte que Jacques était son seul ami, il n'avait alors pas eu le cœur à changer son prénom.

Depuis, Jacques était pour lui l'être le plus parfait au monde. Il l'avait crée à son image. Ses proportions étaient exactes, tous ses tissus étaient de bonne qualité (comme tous ceux qu'un Malefoy qui fait du patchwork utiliserait), ses couleurs ne se fanaient pas, ses oreilles étaient toutes douces… bref, Jacques était physiquement parfait.

D'ailleurs Malefoy n'avait jamais réussi à en faire un aussi parfait.

Et surtout, ce qui changeait chez Jacques, c'était qu'il était toujours là, à l'écouter, prêt à se laisser caresser les oreilles par son ami.

Parfois, Drago lui parlait à voix basse, il lui racontait ses coups durs, quelquefois, il lui racontait aussi des anecdotes qui l'avaient amusé, il ne fallait pas qu'il ne grandisse que dans la tristesse ce petit tout de même !

Enfin bref, Drago avait trouvé le moyen de rentabiliser sa passion, il vendait ses créations sous le manteau dans tout Poudlard.

Bien sûr, personne ne savait d'où ces petites peluches provenaient. Quel coup pour son image sociale si quelqu'un l'apprenait !

Drago en mourrait certainement de honte, juste après que son père ait fait une crise cardiaque et sa mère une syncope.

Lorsqu'il avait amassé un petit lot de peluches en patchwork, Drago faisait venir un elfe de maison de la cantine et lui ordonnait des les vendre et de lui apporter tout l'argent qu'il en tirerait.

Evidemment, il n'en avait pas besoin de cet argent, mais c'était sa petite fierté, il prévoyait de faire incruster des diamants sur les oreilles de Jacques, dès qu'il aurait amassé la somme nécessaire. Et pour l'instant il n'en était pas loin, plus qu'une dizaine de peluches à vendre et son meilleur ami aurait des piercings de luxe.

Drago en avait parlé avec lui et il était d'accord.

Donc Drago s'affairait en ce moment même à la confection d'une tortue lorsqu'il vit la porte trembler, sous la pression de quelqu'un qui voulait entrer. Drago ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça : sa porte était fermée à double tour.

« Alohomora ! » entendit-il dire, et Zabini ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Et merde.

Drago avait eu le temps de fourrer sa boîte à tissus sous son lit, mais pas Jacques, qui se reposait toujours sur son genou droit.

Il avait été pris la main dans le sac, en train de faire de la couture, et par un cousin éloigné de son père en plus !

Il avait envie de balancer son lit à la tête de Zabini, qui regardait Jacques d'un air ahuri. Le Prince des Serpentards a une peluche !

Mais Drago se retint, pensant que sous son lit se trouvait sa boîte à tissus avec la tortue qu'il était en train de fignoler et que s'il le balançait sur Zabini, la boîte (et la tortue) serait exposée à la vue de tous.

Un Serpentard averti en vaut cinquante, Drago attira Zabini dans la chambre et le traitant de tous les noms avant de demander si personne d'autre n'était susceptible d'avoir vu Jacques.

« Jacques ? » Blaise pouffa avant de lui assurer qu'il était le seul à avoir vu Jacques, et Drago eut a peine le temps de se retenir de lui faire _la tête à Potter_.

Mais un Malefoy digne de ce nom ne frappe pas les gens. Pas à coups de poings en tout cas. Enfin sauf Potter. Mais Potter… Potter c'était _différent_. C'était un Gryffondor et son pire ennemi. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas entré comme ça pour dire bonjour.

-Il faut que tu descendes, Potter est en bas, il veut te voir. Seul à seul. Si tu veux mon avis, il va t'en redemander Malefoy, de ce que tu lui as proposé ce matin tu sais… »

Il se remit à pouffer et Drago se retint de l'étrangler. Il se dirigea vers son lit et cacha Jacques bien au chaud sous son oreiller.

Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Blaise et lui dit d'un air menaçant que s'il apprenait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui connaissait son existence, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Puis il sortit, fit sortir Zabini et Ferma la porte à double tour.

Blaise avait bien compris que personne n'avait intérêt à entrer pendant son absence, et pour amour de lui, il joua son rôle de garde porte à la perfection.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était allé rejoindre Harry, qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

« -Il faut que je te parle Malefoy.

- De quoi Potter ? je suis pressé alors dépêche toi !

- Pas ici Malefoy… je…

- Quoi ? Allez accouche ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Malefoy… est-ce que… est-ce qu'on était vraiment ensemble hier soir ? »

* * *

A suivre ^^

Wow, je m'étonne moi même de la rapidité de mon post... surtout que je suis en plein concours blanc jusqu'à vendredi, c'est mauvais signe :s

en tout cas, faites moi part de vos avis, et je vous répondrai :)

Au prochain chapitre

BadComp


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **"Cueillons des champignons"

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Et oui, ça me brise le coeur de l'avouer mais l'intervention de tous les magnifiques personnages de ce récit n'est due qu'au génie inégalable d'une certaine J. K. Rowling

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà mon petit dernier, désolée pour le retard, je suis pas très fiable après tout... mais bon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =}

_Pendant ce temps, Drago était allé rejoindre Harry, qui l'attendait dans le couloir._

_[...]_

_"- Malefoy… est-ce que… est-ce qu'on était vraiment ensemble hier soir ? »_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** :****Où Harry et Drago s'improvisent psychiatres**

Drago regardait le visage de son ennemi de toujours. A tous les coups c'était un piège. Il voulait le tourner en ridicule. Il voulait simplement avoir une autre blague à son effet.

Mais c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux le Gryffondor ! Drago aurait même juré que son visage était plein d'une… lueur d'espoir ?

Potter, Malefoy, lueur d'espoir ?

Ca ça marchait pas. Un truc n'allait pas dans l'association. Cherchez l'intrus.

«- C'est bon Potter, tu m'as dérangé, t'es venu jusqu'ici –je sais même pas comment t'as trouvé notre salle commune entre parenthèses- pour faire chier mon monde, grâce à toi je suis de très… mais alors de très très mauvaise humeur. T'es content, t'as fait chier Malefoy, maintenant tu fais demi-tour et tu vas crever. _S'il te plaît._

- Mais putain Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu… tu m'as presque demandé toi-même de venir ! c'était quoi ce mot d'ailleurs ! Si tu me l'avais pas envoyé je serais pas venu ok ? Je te vois déjà tous les jours, je serais pas venu ici pour tes beaux yeux ! Dire que je pensais que tu pourrais me répondre. Mais tu me fais chier Malefoy, tu me _fais chier_. Pour une fois, _une_ fois que je pose une question sérieuse, je m'en prends plein la gueule ! »

Drago avait dû sauter un épisode, ça n'était pas possible autrement.

Sinon pourquoi –Merlin pourquoi ?- Potter aurait parlé d'une question « sérieuse » ?

Parce que c'était sérieux de l'embrasser et de lui demander confirmation le lendemain –« ah au fait, on était ensemble hier soir ? On ne se serait pas embrassés par hasard ? »- et bien NON ce n'était pas normal !

Et Potter qui venait faire ça petite crise paranoïa comme ça, sans prévenir, il le dérangeait au milieu de… enfin de son… de son _activité_, pour venir lui poser ce genre de question !

Mais enfin, c'était ridicule !

Drago avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de Jacques avec ses oreilles toutes douces.

Il fallait quand même qu'il réponde quelque chose, mais son cerveau était en grève.

Malgré lui, il s'emmêla dans sa phrase, et il s'entendit balbutier.

« - Mais… mais enfin Potter… tu… je… tu… enfin… Potter… (oui bon, ce n'était peut-être pas digne d'un Malefoy, mais son ego avait eu l'occasion de mourir quinze fois depuis la veille au soir, il pouvait encore encaisser ça) mais Potter… mais-tu-te-rends-compte-de-ce que-tu-me-demandes-espèce-de… de… de crétin ? »

Potter avait l'air surpris. Il regardait la bouche de Malefoy pendouiller lamentablement, et pour tout dire, il se sentait un peu bête.

Bien sûr il prit soin de ne pas le montrer et prit un ton exaspéré.

«-Malefoy, je suis très sérieux. J'ai un trou noir et je me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Alors si tu peux m'aider, tant mieux, sinon on se dit au revoir et on retourne chacun à ses occupations.

-Bien

-Bien. Tu peux m'aider ?

-Euh… je… pas ici Potter. Dans une heure, Salle su Demande. »

Et Drago rentra dans sa salle commune, après avoir prononcé le mot de passe et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il sortit Jacques de sous son oreiller et commença à caresser ses longues oreilles toutes douces.

Potter était vraiment bizarre. Si c'était vrai… ça voulait dire qu'il avait frappé Potter tellement fort qu'il l'avait rendu amnésique !

Par Salazar, mais si ça se savait, il pourrait être expulsé de Poudlard !

Il avait intérêt à embobiner l'autre imbécile avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité sur cette histoire. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'après l'avoir embrassé, il avait été piétiné par un troupeau de centaures homophobes !

Ca se tenait non ?

Il était obligé de lui dire pour le… baiser, parce qu'il en avait parlé dans son mot.

Quelle idée stupide !

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, mais c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il partait en free style, en sucette, en live, en couille et tout ce en quoi on pouvait partir.

Comme nous l'avons dit précédemment, son cerveau était parti en grève. Il était prêt à payer n'importe quoi pour le réembaucher, mais ses tentatives étaient vaines. Son cerveau ne l'aimait pas. Il allait démissionner.

L'heure passa bien trop vite à son goût, et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'inventer une histoire à peu près réaliste pour embobiner Potter.

Il le savait bête, mais pas au point de croire qu'il s'était fait kidnapper par un groupe de sombrals affamés qui l'avaient emmené dans leur nid, tout en haut d'une très haute falaise, d'où il était tombé en tentant de s'échapper.

Ou qu'il s'était fait tabasser par un loup garou déçu de voir qu'il n'avait que la peau sur les os.

Ou qu'une licorne l'avait poursuivi pour lui voler ses « yeux d'émeraude » dont elle était jalouse.

Quelle journée pourrie.

Et il venait de penser que Potter avait des « yeux d'émeraude ».

Journée encore plus pourrie.

Et il pleuvait.

Journée dix fois plus pourrie.

Et il n'avait pas pu finir la tortue en patchwork à temps.

Journée cinquante fois plus pourrie.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il n'y avait personne.

Personne ? Non ! Un couple d'amoureux se bécotaient joyeusement sur le canapé : Goyle et Zabini.

Journée cinq milliards de fois plus pourrie.

Pansy se jeta alors sur lui, le gifla avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et s'enfuit au courant. Nott, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué, sourit méchamment.

Il venait de se faire larguer. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Son ego venait de démissionner. Il était parti à Ibiza avec son cerveau, et Drago se sentait pitoyable.

Vie de merde. Journée de merde. Quart d'heure de merde.

Heureusement qu'il avait Jacques.

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°**

Harry était devant la salle sur demande, il attendait Malefoy. Il avait déjà fait apparaître la porte, tout ce qu'il manquait c'était un Malefoy dedans.

Dire qu'il avait couru (avec ses béquilles, ce n'était pas une mince affaire) en croyant qu'il était en retard ! Et l'autre se permettait d'avoir du retard de plus de trois quarts d'heure !

Enfin Malefoy parut, tranquille, au bout du couloir. Il ne se pressait pas et semblait savourer chaque seconde qu'il faisait perdre à Harry, qui lui était sur le point de l'étrangler.

Il se retint et lança un « tu es retard » bien acerbe.

L'autre ne daigna même pas répondre, il se contenta de le dépasser et d'entrer dans la pièce, en haussant juste son éternel sourcil.

Harry serra les poings sur ses béquilles, mais ne dit rien. Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, et pourquoi Malefoy l'avait embrassé… en espérant qu'il n'était pas homo et fou amoureux de son pire ennemi…

Mine de rien, cette idée fit ricaner le sadique qui sommeillait jusque là en Harry tandis qu'il imaginait le Prince des Serpentards le vénérer d'un amour impossible.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux pensées plaisantes, l'heure était à la vérité. Harry se reprit et pénétra dans la salle après Malefoy. Il posa ses béquilles et s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable, face à son ennemi de toujours.

Malefoy semblait mal à l'aise. Il regardait les murs blancs de la petite salle avec minutie, et ne dardait pas sur Harry son éternel regard méprisant.

Il était un peu malade, c'était tout. Rien à voir avec une gêne d'après baiser, parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu de baiser et Harry était bien décidé à se le prouver ce soir.

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux ennemis, et Harry comprit que le malaise de Malefoy était en train de le contaminer.

Il décida alors de parler le premier.

«Hum… euh… Malefoy… enfin, tu… tu sais pourquoi on est là n'est-ce pas ? »

Malefoy le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un air très sérieux et comme surpris par l'intervention de Harry. Il hocha la tête.

« - Bon, tu sembles être la seule personne qui puisse m'aider, d'après ce… ce mot. Je veux que tu me racontes exactement tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, dans les détails. Et si possible, je veux que tu m'aides à m'en souvenir.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Potty, on dit "s'il te plaît'' quand on est poli.

- Malefoy… _s'il te plaît_…pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de me répondre ?

- Hum… et s'il ne me plaît pas ?

- Malefoy, ne m'oblige pas à t'assommer.

- Potter, je doute de tes capacités physiques en ce moment précis –Malefoy désigna les béquilles d'un signe de tête- et si tu veux qu'on coopère, il va falloir que tu montres un peu plus de respect envers ma personne, qui le vaut bien. Je n'ai rien à gagner en t'obéissant alors que toi… je pense que ta santé mentale est en jeu. Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Pour si peu… »

Malefoy écarta de son esprit l'idée qu'il jouait gros lui aussi : sa place à Poudlard. Il pourrait toujours aller à Durmstrang, évidemment. Mais Poudlard… c'était Poudlard. Irremplaçable.

« - Si peu ? Mais Malefoy ! tu… tu m'as _embrassé_ ! C'est horrible, immonde, dégoûtant ! »

Harry explosait.

Et Drago sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder lui non plus. Qui avait eu la bonne idée de l'embrasser lui, qui n'avait rien demandé ?

Il prit une voix calme pour cacher son bouillonnement intérieur.

«- Potter, je me permets de rectifier tes assertions ridicules. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé, mais c'est bien toi qui m'as embrassé. Pourquoi ? je n'en ai aucune idée. Et sache que ce n'était pas pour moi un baiser des plus agréables. Mais Potter, tu m'as embrassé et tu vas devoir t'y faire.

- Je ne te crois pas Malefoy. D'abord, je suis parfaitement hétéro. Et même si j'étais homo, tu serais la dernière personne que j'aimerais embrasser ; tu…

- Potter, coupa Malefoy, là il va y avoir un problème parce que je peux t'assurer que je suis aussi hétéro.

- Quoi ? mais tu ressembles à une fille !

-Tu ne connais rien à l'élégance Potter ! » Drago était profondément vexé qu'on puisse confondre son élégance naturelle avec une vulgaire féminité « Tu n'as plus le choix Potter, soit tu avoues que tu es attiré par mon corps irrésistible et que cerveau dérangé a demandé à ta bouche de venir se coller contre la mienne l'autre soir, soit tu dois renoncer à tout complément d'information concernant la veille. Green ?

-Super green. »

Harry admit à contrecoeur qu'il _avait peut-être par le plus grand des hasards_ posé ses lèvres sur le chaste corps de Malefoy en échange de plus amples détails. Enfin, révulsé par le récit de son ennemi, qui prenait un malin plaisir à enjoliver certains passages, Harry se prit à penser qu'il était en ce moment même en train de faire confiance à Malefoy. Con-fi-an-ce, un mot inapplicable au nom de Malefoy.

« - Comment je peux être certain que c'est la vérité ? Je ne me souviens toujours de rien. »

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy s'approcha de lui. Le fantasmagorique Malefoy, dont le cerveau et l'ego étaient partis en vacances à Ibiza, s'approcha même dangereusement de son ennemi.

Harry ne pouvait pas atteindre ses béquilles, qui reposaient contre le mur, derrière Malefoy. Il se retrouva acculé, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil plus si moelleux, terrorisé par le corps parfait du Serpentard qui ondulait vers lui.

Drago s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, se pencha en avant et effleura de ses lèvres la bouche de Harry.

Si Harry avait eu la capacité en cet instant de discerner ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une pensée claire, il aurait pu avoir cette pensée cohérente : « Ses lèvres sont douces » ou encore « Il est plutôt pas mal »

Mais Harry ne pensait rien. Toute sa conscience était projetée vers ses lèvres qui dévoraient celles de Drago, sans plus savoir à qui elles appartenaient, juste parce qu'elle étaient là, juste parce qu'elles étaient… délicieuses.

Drago se dégagea soudain de l'étreinte et se leva, remettant en place une mèche rebelle de sa coiffure gominée.

«Alors Potter, tu te souviens c'est bon ? »

Interloqué, Harry mit une longue minute à trier les pensées éparses qui se promenaient librement dans sa tête et à en tirer une pensée cohérente. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa. Puis il rouvrit la bouche. Et se ravisa. Il ouvrit encore une fois la bouche, bien décidé à en sortir un son, mais il la referma presque aussitôt. Les mots refusaient de franchir la barrière de son esprit.

«-Bon Potter, ressaisis-toi par Merlin. Ca a marché ou pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est censé avoir marché Malefoy ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu fais ! Tu… tu profites de ma faiblesse pour jouer avec moi ! T'es qu'un connard prétentieux et travesti en plus !

- Calme-toi Potty, tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des travaux des psys sur les amnésiques ? Si on arrive à faire revivre au patient une situation pareille ou similaire que celle qu'il a oubliée, les souvenirs sont susceptibles de remonter à la surface de sa conscience.

- Fallait le dire espèce de scroutt ! Ca n'a pas marché, évidemment. D'ailleurs ça ne pouvait pas marcher, si on suit ta logique, parce que rappelle toi que c'est moi qui suis censé t'avoir embrassé !

- Eh y'a pas de « censé » ici ! Tu m'as embrassé !

- D'accord peut-être. Donc c'est moi qui dois t'embrasser, _logiquement_, non ?

- Vas-y, embrasse moi alors !

- Amène-moi mes béquilles.

Drago lui tendit ses béquilles et se rassit, attendant que Potter vienne l'embrasser. Un frisson –de dégoût bien sûr – parcourut son corps, et il regarda son ennemi qui semblait hésiter.

Harry trouvait tous les prétextes pour retarder le moment fatal ; il remettait ses cheveux en place, avançait le plus lentement possible, regardait les murs de la pièce, mais il finit tout de même par se retrouver face à Malefoy. Alors il inspira profondément avant de se pencher vers les lèvres pâles de son pire ennemi.

La bouche hésitante de Harry rencontra celle, obstinément fermée et froide, de Malefoy, avant de se décoller lentement. Harry regarda Drago, qui avait l'air pétrifié, comme figé dans sa position assise sur le fauteuil.

-« Tu… tu es sûr que j'avais pas mis la langue aussi ? » demanda Harry

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui lança un regard _différent_, que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Puis Harry se pencha à nouveau sur le visage de son ennemi qu'il voyait sous un jour nouveau, et l'embrassa sans plus aucune hésitation, comme il avait tant de fois embrassé Cho ou Ginny, menant le pas, guidant Drago par ses caresses ; et Drago suivait docilement, il ne demandait qu'à suivre.

Enfin, leur baiser s'interrompit et il reprirent haleine, se regardant sans rien dire.

« - Ca n'a pas marché » dit Harry en rompant le silence précieux qui s'était installé. « Mais tu avais raison, c'est peut être moi qui t'avais embrassé après tout… »

* * *

Et voilà! désolée pour le retard et le chapitre un peu... dialogué

j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même :)

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre plein de retard mais euh… bien rempli ? bon ok… voilà juste un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression en laissant une petite review histoire de ma prouver que j'ai encore quelques pauvres lecteurs. C'est bien gentil à vous

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs fav, ou leurs alertes… ça me fait vraiment plaisir (et bien sûr merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews héhé, ça va de soi )

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Où Harry découvre un secret terriblement bien gardé**

Interloqué par l'horrible phrase qui venait de s'échapper de sa bouche sans autorisation, Harry tourna subitement le dos à Malefoy avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce, manquant de glisser avec ses béquilles sur chaque dalle de marbre.

Il avait honte. Il se sentait sale, et surtout, il se sentait trahi.

Comment avait-il pu croire que Malefoy l'aiderait de bon cœur ? Comment avait-il pu faire _confiance_ à ce salaud ? Il le savait bien pourtant, que ce n'était qu'un connard prétentieux, toujours prêt à ramener sa fraise et à enfoncer ses ennemis au plus profond de la terre.

Il aurait dû se douter de la tournure que prendraient les choses. Malefoy resterait Malefoy, prêt à tout pour faire souffrir son pire ennemi.

Harry était à présent vert de rage, mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de colère qui baignaient ses yeux. Il était triste de constater à quel point il pouvait être con. Il n'était qu'un piètre imbécile, un sombre idiot, une triple buse en somme. Et tout ça, c'était encore de _sa_ faute.

Non seulement il ne se souvenait toujours de rien, mais en plus il avait deux nouveaux baisers – si ce n'est trois – à expier. Il les ferait chèrement payer à Malefoy.

Harry sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa salle commune dans cet état et à cette heure-ci de la journée. Il se trouva un prétexte pour errer sans but dans les couloirs les plus déserts de Poudlard. Il finit par se retrouver dans la salle d'astronomie, vide, et s'assit sur le sol froid pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Malefoy avait-il profité de lui ? Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais pourquoi –Merlin pourquoi ?- avait-il brusquement senti ce désir de l'embrasser, lui Harry Potter, ennemi de toujours de Drago Malefoy, et ce surtout depuis cette terrible nuit où Malefoy avait tout fait pour servir son Maître, et avait fini par tuer ce vieil homme à qui il devait tant ! Oui, Harry avait tout perdu à cause de Malefoy, et voilà qu'il avait perdu jusqu'à son innocence.

**o**

A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la salle commune qu'Hermione se précipita sur lui :

«- Mais où étais-tu ? McGonagall te demande dans son bureau, ça fait une demi-heure que Ron et moi on te cherche partout !

- C'est bon Mione, j'étais allé faire un tour…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es tout pâle !

- J'ai sûrement pris froid… euh, il fait froid dehors avec ce vent »

Hermione hocha la tête et se tourna vers la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir les grands arbres du parc. Pas une de leurs feuilles ne bougeait.

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête avec désapprobation tandis qu'Harry lui annonçait qu'il allait de ce pas chez McGonagall.

Il sortit de la salle commune, heureux d'échapper au sermon d'Hermione, tourna à droite dans le couloir, puis à gauche avant de monter un étage par l'escalier qui venait de déboucher à sa gauche. Il avança de quelques mètres, le temps que l'escalier derrière lui change de direction, puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas trop où il était. Le vide qui s'ouvrait dans son dos lui donnait le vertige, alors il continua d'avancer et prit à gauche à l'intersection suivante. Là il marqua un arrêt. Il connaissait Poudlard sur le bout des doigts. Il avait visité ses moindres recoins avec Ron et Hermione. Il ne devrait pas se retrouver pris au dépourvu dans un couloir tout à fait banal sans aucune raison valable !

Des portes, sûrement des salles de classe, s'étalaient le long des murs, il en ouvrit une au hasard.

La salle était vide et poussiéreuse, elle n'avait pas dû voir un cours depuis une petite dizaine d'années, à en juger par la couche de poussière qui couvrait chaque table. Il sortit, pas plus avancé que cinq minutes auparavant. Un elfe de maison sortit d'une petite salle, une dizaine de portes plus loin, et s'immobilisa en voyant le survivant. Il s'inclina bien bas pour le saluer puis s'éloigna à enjambées aussi grandes que pouvaient l'être celles d'un elfe de maison. Intrigué, Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle d'où venait de sortir la petite créature.

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°**

Drago sortit de la salle sur demande, un peu choqué par les événements qu'il venait d'y vivre. Il fut reconnaissant à Potter d'être parti si précipitamment, il ne pouvait pas voir le rouge pivoine qui s'étalait sur les joues habituellement pâles de Malefoy fils. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il se leva, demanda un miroir à la généreuse salle et se concentra pour reprendre contenance. Il avait l'air con. Les cheveux emmêlés, les joues rouges, la cravate desserrée… il avait l'air de sortir du lit de n'importe quel pédé de Poudlard, et il avait horreur de ça.

Drago resserra sa cravate et remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure, mais il ne put rien faire pour les joues. Dès qu'elles commençaient à perdre un peu de couleur, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer et il redevenait tout rouge. Il décida de rentrer dans sa chambre en rasant des murs. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, il n'avait que… trois étages à descendre un vendredi après midi vers 17h. Ce n'était absolument pas une heure de pointe dans les couloirs de Poudlard, non monsieur.

En fait, il était dans la merde.

Heureusement que la plupart des poudlardiens avaient peur de lui et n'osaient ni faire de remarque, ni en parler après de peur de créer une rumeur qui leur retomberait dessus. Dieu seul savait de quoi le grandiose Malefoy était capable quand il était en colère !

Dieu, et Blaise aussi, qui avait récemment découvert Jacques. Drago n'était capable de rien, si ce n'était se jeter sur Jacques et caresser ses oreilles toutes douces en lui racontant ses horrible malheurs.

Drago sentait bien les regards insistants et curieux posés sur lui, mais, un Malefoy digne de ce nom ne revient jamais sur sa décision. Après tout, il avait beau avoir été déshérité par la pensée plus de cent fois dans la journée, il restait un Malefoy.

Parvenu, non sans mal aux cachots, il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais à le pensée des événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu et de ce que feraient ses camarades de maison s'ils le savaient, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite qu'à la normale, et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

C'est le moment que choisit le mur pour s'ouvrir sur une salle commune bondée en cette sortie de cours. Tous tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Blaise arrêta même d'embrasser Goyle pour lancer à Malefoy un regard amusé. Pansy le foudroya d'abord des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher un regard curieux, jamais elle n'avait vu Drago rougir.

Le spectacle était, à vrai dire, très surprenant. Drago, rouge comme une tomate, chargea son regard d'autant d'orgueil qu'il put trouver dans son pauvre ego meurtri et traversa la pièce, les sourcils levés et la tête haute. Blaise le suivait des yeux, goguenard. Il savait, Drago savait qu'il savait. Et Blaise savait que Drago savait qu'il savait. Et inversement, proportionnel ou égal.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et sortit sa boîte à patchwork. La tortue trônait sur le dessus de la pile, attendant d'être terminée. Drago eut de la peine pour cette pauvre tortue dont le dos était ouvert depuis deux semaines déjà, il fallait qu'il la termine.

Au bout de deux heures, Drago avait si bien travaillé qu'il avait confectionné trois peluches : la petite tortue, un lézard et un ourson. Personne n'était venu le déranger pour une fois, c'était certainement grâce à Blaise, qui n'avait pas oublié la menace qu'il lui avait faite un peu auparavant. Blaise avait beau être assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de Goyle, il savait qu'une menace de Malefoy restait une menace, et ce jusqu'à ce que Malefoy annule sa menace. Il avait donc certainement veillé à la tranquillité de Drago pendant son activité… ou alors il était tranquillement en train d'embrasser Goyle dans un coin de la salle commune et tout le monde s'en foutait juste de lui. C'était plutôt ça.

Bon, il avait quelques peluches de prêtes et il avait envie de faire un tour. Il n'allait pas appeler son elfe de maison-vendeur-de-peluches-attitré mais il allait discrètement, enfin aussi discrètement que possible pour un individu au corps de rêve se promenant seul dans une école mixte, emmener lui-même ses œuvres à la salle des ventes. Elle était assez éloignée pour lui permettre de réfléchir sur les événements de la journée, et assez pleine de ses magnifiques productions pour lui redonner le moral.

Son plan SOS moral de Malefoy était infaillible. D'autant plus que c'était l'heure du dîner bientôt, et qu'il y aurait très peu de monde dans les couloirs.

D'ailleurs, la salle commune était presque vide quand il sortit de sa chambre. Deux première années finissaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier avant d'aller dîner. Tous ceux de sa classe étaient descendus sans le prévenir bien sûr. C'était parfait.

Les trois peluches tassées dans son sac de cours, il sortit le regard plein d'orgueil Malefoyien sous l'œil empli d'admiration et de crainte des deux élèves de première année.

Drago, après un long périple à force d'éviter les couloirs populeux aux regards méfiants, parvint enfin au couloir plus ou moins secret de Poudlard où le nombre déroutant de portes serait venu à bout de la volonté de n'importe que élève de visiter Poudlard dans ses moindres recoins. Personne n'était donc susceptible de le déranger.

Il poussa la porte avec un soupir de contentement. Cette pièce, pleine de peluches colorées, était tellement différente de lui mais en même temps tellement _lui_ qu'il s'y sentait comme un roi dans son palais. Ici tout le monde l'aimait, il faisait la loi, et tous le respectaient.

Bon, ok, c'était un peu horrible de n'être respecté que par une bande de peluches de luxe, mais au moins il se sentait bien quelque part, et ça ça valait tout l'or du monde.

Enfin peut être pas… mais ça valait beaucoup.

Drago sortit les trois nouvelles peluches de son sac, les disposa sur la table des « Nouvelles collections » et s'assit un instant au milieu des peluches. Il résolut d'appeler l'elfe de maison pour le prévenir que de nouvelles créations s'étaient ajoutées au stock et l'envoyer acheter un peu de tissu, il manquait en effet, et ce depuis un mois déjà, de velours cramoisi. Ca devenait plus qu'intolérable.

Doggy parut, s'enquit de la santé de son protecteur, admira les nouvelles créations, promit qu'il trouverait bientôt des acheteurs, lui remit l'argent des dernières ventes, garda quelques gallions pour acheter le meilleur velours du Chemin de Traverse puis partit en courant à la recherche du tissu qui pourrait contenter son jeune maître.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Doggy ? Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour un mètre de velours ?

Drago était plus étonné qu'énervé, mais les prix avaient fortement augmenté… D'ailleurs c'était la crise on la mettait partout à toutes les sauces dans le monde sorcier. Bientôt on ne trouverait plus d'aiguilles qu'au marché noir.

Mais ce n'était pas Doggy qui passait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°**

Harry ouvrit la porte d'où venait de sortir l'elfe de maison et se retint de pousser un cri.

La vue de Malefoy, assis comme un roi sur son trône au milieu de toutes ces joyeuses peluches et arborant un air _étonné_ avait de quoi faire peur à n'importe quel Gryffondor, fut-ce le survivant et le héros du monde sorcier.

En le voyant, Malefoy sembla un instant gêné puis reprit contenance et Harry se retrouva face au masque glacial de d'habitude. Il eut l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des siècles au moins, sans savoir s'il en était plus heureux ou énervé.

Il eut envie de parler, de rire, de lancer une bonne pique à Malefoy, mais aucun son de passa le seuil de ses lèvres. En un mot, il était sous le choc.

Malefoy le regardait, les sourcils levés vers le plafond, avec un air narquois.

- Malefoy… que… qu'est-ce tu fais là ? réussit-il enfin à articuler sans toutefois bien maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

- Ca ne se voit pas Potter, je suis venu renflouer mon stock.

L'ironie perçait dans sa voix et Harry, en une fraction de seconde, revit tous les Poudlardiens qu'il connaissait en mémoire : tous avaient un jour ou l'autre acheté une peluche en patchwork Made in Poudlard. Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Dennis et Colin, Ron, Seamus et même les jumeaux, tous avaient une peluche similaire.

La rumeur courait que c'était un élève de Poudlard qui les fabriquait, mais personne ne savait qui.

Merlin, il venait de découvrir le secret le mieux gardé de tout Poudlard, et peut-être même de tout le monde sorcier !

Que faire ? Le raconter à tout le monde pour mettre la honte à Malefoy ? Il lui ferait du chantage en menaçant de raconter aux journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier les détails exacts des événements qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la Salle sur Demande.

Harry n'avait pas le choix, il était pris au piège avec Malefoy, et il devait lui lécher les… bottes (bien sûr, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?)

- Et toi Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Malefoy avait employé un ton calme et neutre, Harry était tétanisé par son aptitude à se contrôler alors que lui était en proie à la panique la plus totale

- Euh… je suis venu… pour acheter une peluche. Je…euh… c'est l'anniversaire de Katie Bell demain et comme je suis capitaine de l'équipe… enfin… je… tu vois quoi…

- Potter Potter Potter… tu ne sais pas mentir !

Et sur ces mots, Drago se leva, prit la peluche tortue qu'il venait de confectionner, lui mit dans les mains et sortit de la pièce d'une démarche ondulante et pleine d'élégance.

Ce

Mec

Est

Un

Taré.

Fut la seule pensée de Harry avant qu'il ne manque de tomber dans les pommes et qu'il n'aille s'asseoir sur le « trône » qu'occupait Malefoy quelques secondes auparavant pour reprendre ses esprits.

Quelle journée éprouvante, vraiment. Une journée typique « l'Elu à Poudlard ».

* * *

Et voilà le fruit de quelques jours de dur labeur...

Faites moi part de vos idées, impressions, pensées dans une petite review :) sinon je fais en sorte que Dray meure au prochain chapitre héhéhé

BadComp


End file.
